Trickster
by Iris Of The Open Skies
Summary: When he was a young man, Ja'far knew something such as his heart was frozen away. But, he was saved from himself when Sindbad rescued him, and recruited him. And when someone broke into the palace aiming to assassinate Sindbad, Ja'far meets a thief, Aliyah. As he treaded into the dark pits of her past, Ja'far learns of something he never knew he could feel. Love. Ja'farxOC
1. Chapter 1

This world was a cruel place. That's what I believed. Nothing good ever happens to the ones that pursue happiness. I always believed that I didn't ask of too many things when I prayed. I only asked for happiness, and sometimes something selfish, but we all do that, don't we?

My life was a happy one, as far as I could recall. My mother was a woman who everyone smiled at, and my father was someone they trusted. My younger brother brought smiles on people's faces when he spoke, and I, well, people loved how understanding I could be.

I saw through people at a young age.

And that made me a little different from the rest.

But, I was still accepted nonetheless. Whenever they said my name, I would smile at them, and greet them with equal respect. My neighbours and my parents, my aunts and uncles, all cared for me like I cared for them.

But, one day, everything changed.

Have you ever been so helpless that even when you say something, your words don't reach the other person? You might yell, you might even grab hold of their hands and bodies and yet, your words just don't pass through. Or, have you ever been so lonely that even when the room is filled with people, people who are shouting out your name, you feel nothing?

Absolute nothing.

Like you never existed.

Every time I close my eyes, I see nothing. Darkness, I would like to call it. I wonder, why is it that the most loyal, and the most normal of people have to face something as harsh as darkness? Cruelty, hatred, and all the other things that define evil. Why does it embrace people who don't deserve it, and walk away from those who do? This world is consumed by those emotions, that we don't even know what to do with our lives anymore.

One minute we are smiling, one minute, we cry. Just the other, we pray to survive. We go off into our daily lives, like the warriors that fight a war. And those left behind, pray for our well-being. Some of us, return unharmed, and some, don't. Why is it us, the people who live our lives to the fullest who are consumed by this darkness?

Is there a reason?

Why it is always us?

Is there a reason, why the less fortunate don't live lives like the Kings?

…I want to find out why.

I move as fast as I could, for someone from the slums, I can move as agile as any man who was trained to run. I was ordered to complete a task that night, and I will not back down. For each time I complete these deadly tasks, I am rewarded. And the reward isn't money, or jewelry.

I jumped past a guard who barely noticed my presence and entered the palace.

The reward was for me to be able to see my brother's face one more time.

It was what kept me alive, it was what kept me going in this empty world. For someone like me, hope was never an option, and escape was never a possibility. I was bound, forever, and that is how I will live till the very last breath I take. Nobody noticed my presence, and all those years of running from such guards has increased my speed, and my agility.

I entered the palace and hid behind a pillar. My head was clouded with my thoughts. For me, life has been a struggle like no other. To kill, or be killed was how things were. I was no assassin, for I was a fugitive, running for my life, living for my brother's.

I cannot lose.

And it is not my life I fear of losing, it is my brothers.

I glanced at the King, talking and drinking with a table full of food. I ignored the hunger from my own stomach, and looked around the room. There were women, dressed with such little clothing, it made me feel pity for them. They too worked for money, did they not?

And here I was, a woman, who barely looked like one.

There was another man, at the far end of the room, he was pale, and he looked fragile. That stranger looked like he was in deep thought. The way his eyes fell on the King looked like he was grateful. In some way, it looked as if that King had saved his life a long time ago.

But, I couldn't say nay.

My job was to end that King's life that night, so I could see my brother's face. So I could know that he still lived. So that I could know my life was of use. My deeds were nullified with every breath my brother took.

In order for me to be careful, I had to wait. And I entered the room. As swift as I got in, I swarmed under the King, and my blade touched the crook of his neck. But something stopped me. I gasped and tried moving, when I heard a voice. "Stop." It was the King.

I struggled, but all in vain.

And I knew right then, my brother's face would be something I wouldn't see that night. "Ja'far, stop." King Sindbad said, and I stood up straight. The King was about to life the hood off my face when I spoke. "Don't touch me."

"Why should I listen to someone who wants me dead?"

King Sindbad sounded like he didn't mind that I had almost pierced his chin and taken his life. I was bound with wires, and I could tell it was the pale man from before, Ja'far, as King Sindbad called him was responsible.

"I have no personal grudge against you." I spoke, my voice not wavering. Ja'far didn't loosen his hold on me and King Sindbad spoke. "Who sent you?" I could not say.

I did not speak.

King Sindbad sighed and said, "Tell me, what reason do you have to kill me? Did your leader tell you he would pay you?" I could tell him that much at least. After all, I was caught red handed.

"No payment. I did it all for one reason only." King Sindbad listened. "To see my brother's face one more time."

"Ja'far, loosen the holds against him." I could laugh if I were somewhere else that the King thought I was a boy. I wouldn't let him know yet, but Ja'far didn't listen to him. "Sin-""Ja'far, trust me." Now, Ja'far did as he was told, and I did not move.

There was no use for me to kill him now.

"Who are you?" Sindbad asked, and I did not say. In all those years of fighting, not one person had asked me that. No one bothered about my identity. So, I did not think of it often, and that led me to forget about it.

I remembered my name, and that was it.

But, who I am? I didn't remember that. I couldn't remember anything about the days I smiled. All I know was that I was happy once. But that was a different world. I didn't remember my parents' faces and I couldn't recall my brother's. It had been three years since I last saw him.

"I don't know who I am." I said, and King Sindbad held a look that said he pitied me.

"If you tell me who you are, I can help you." I chuckled. "Help me?" "Sin, you don't even know who this boy is."

I sighed. "King Sindbad-"I knelt on my knee and Ja'far took a stance. "I do not wish to hurt anyone. I was ordered to kill you, but I failed. If I go back without completing my mission, my brother will die. So, I beg of you. Kill me."

King Sindbad took a breath. I was sure Ja'far would be more than happy to kill me. I stood up and I felt Ja'far pull me, by encircling his hand around my waist.

And as soon as he touched me, he released me.

"S-Sin, this person is a-"I removed my hood and I closed my eyes. "Kill me, King Sindbad." I spoke, revealing my face to the enemy.

Sindbad's shocked expression didn't alter and Ja'far readied his ropes. I was sure this was the end.

But, nothing came at me.

But a hand, on my shoulder.

"It is against my policies to attack a woman. I have decided. I will help you." King Sindbad said, and I stood there, shocked. Ja'far relaxed and looked at my face. "Who are you?"

I was sure they would recognize me.

I knew that he would at least.

Being an adviser he would know of the local troubles in his country.

Therefore I didn't tell him who I was.

I told him my name.

"Aliya."

And my name never revealed who I was in that country.

The Trickster who robbed the poor, only to feed herself. To keep her body strong, so that one day, she would use it to free her brother. What was it called when you lived for another? Such devotion you held for another person that the very reason you existed was to save the other person's life? Was it called love?

No, it was more than that.

What I felt for my brother, was certainly more than that.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope this story gets reviews from the first chapter :)  
This takes place before the start of the Magi manga. Before everything, just after Ja'far and Sindbad meet.  
Review my dear readers! (And, I'm working on a Judal story as well, if you want you can check it out!) **


	2. Chapter 2

Sindbad stared at me like I was the victim of some deadly disease. Ja'far didn't loosen his ropes around me, but I could tell he was still shocked that I was a girl. Did it shock him that a girl could have such agility? Such willingness to kill? Sindbad smiled at me, and I didn't return the gesture. "I will help you, Aliyah." He said, and the way he pronounced my name, the way the word rolled out of his tongue gave me goosebumps.

It had so much…care in it.

"Ja'far, let her go." He didn't. "Sin, if I must intrude. We don't know who she is. We don't know who she works for, and we certainly don't know her enough to trust her." He had a point. Sindbad had a very smart advisor. "Ja'far, I needn't know all of that. All I know is that this girl, didn't try to kill me with selfish obligations. She tried to kill me for the sake of someone she loved."

Where was he going with this? Even if it were all true, which was the case, a King cannot let someone who tried to kill him roam free. "We cannot let her roam free, Sin!" Ja'far read my mind and Sindbad smirked. "Oh, no. I don't plan on letting her go. She will be an accountant, under you Ja'far." Instead, I believe killing me was a better option. Ja'far wanted nothing more than to kill me, and one slip, he would do it. Even if I was a girl. Ja'far released me, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

This somewhat, shocked me. I never once held fear of losing my own life; that fear was pulled out of me long ago. But, right now I felt gratified that I could continue breathing again. "Remove your coat." Ja'far ordered and I listened. My long cerise hair fell down and reached my lower back, and my bright teal eyes shone. My face was dirty, as was the rest of my body, but I wore clothes that covered everything from the neck up till my foot. Whenever I blinked, I felt my eyes burn, and whenever I breathed, the back of my throat burnt. It had been three days since I drank a sip of water, and that was the reason I felt the burning sensation in my throat.

"You will watch her, Ja'far." Of course he will. From now on, I was his prey and he my predator. I am the worm to his eagle eyes. And I shall and will be watched by him, wherever I went, and I presumed at even when I was asleep, Ja'far's dark eyes will haunt me.

He pushed me forward and made me walk into another room, while thoughts flooded my brain. Was Sindbad showing me kindness in letting me live? Or, was he giving me the most, cruelest of tortures by having his most trusted advisor watch my every move, watch me breathe. He could know when I blinked and he would know when I even licked my lips. I was wearing a torn cowl, and rags inside. My clothes didn't matter to me, my appearance didn't matter to me. All that mattered was the life of my brother, and to know he was safe. "If I don't return now, my brother will die." I said, and Ja'far didn't respond.

I had to beg.

My brother was the only family I had left. He was my everything, my world. I wanted nothing more than to see him, and take him in my arms and tell him everything was going to be okay. My body shuddered on its own when I imagined the blood of my brothers splattered all over the walls. It would be my fault, and I would have to live with the blood stains on my hands till the rest of my days. Ja'far watched me from the corner of his eyes and noticed my shivering body.

"You love your brother?" His statement was pretty much like a question to which I replied, "I think love is an understatement. I live for my brother. If it weren't for him, I would've allowed myself to die a long time ago." Ja'far listened carefully, and I continued. "I watched my family die right in front of my eyes, and I always believed it created a bigger impact on me, but I was wrong. My brother suffered more than I did." Ja'far listened on, and I continued talking.

But even after all that, Ja'far didn't say anything. "I'm sure King Sindbad would've let me go." With that one sentence which I uttered, Ja'far pushed me to the wall, and snaked his hand around my neck and began choking me. I gasped, trying my hardest to breath, my own hands holding onto his cold ones in desperation. He stared into my eyes and I stared into his. "If…you wish to take…my life, then…so be it…I stopped living a long time ago…I just breathe now…" Ja'far frowned and said, "Don't talk like you know Sin, because you don't. After I talk to him, he will allow me to end your life." He said, and I chuckled. His grip didn't loosen, and it didn't tighten either.

"You cannot end a person's life when it has already ended." I said, and Ja'far released me. "You keep telling me you stopped living, but-""I don't think you understand me, Ja'far. I live for my brother. I want him safe, and I shall even give away my own life to keep him safe. He is everything to me, my only family, my flesh and blood. And he has so much life to live, not behind bars." I could swear that Ja'far's gaze on me softened. But, even if it did, it wasn't much and I couldn't call it pity. "You too have a life to live." He said, and led me into a room.

It was grand, and I stared at Ja'far. "You will sleep on the floor." He said, and I stared at him questioningly. "What-""This is my room." He said, a tinge of pride in his voice. I almost smiled at how childish his voice seemed, but I held it back. "I have to go. I cannot stay." I said, the inside of my chest growing heavier every second. Ja'far sat on a desk and began removing the clothing on his head. He had the palest hair I had ever seen, like that of an old man, but he was young. Around 16 or 17 years of age, I assumed. A couple of years older than I was. I was fifteen, I counted my life every day. "Your brother will live." This statement of his made me furious. "Are you mocking me? I will not lie to you about my brother. I will not stand here and let you mock me or my brother-""What will you do about it?" Ja'far threatened. My eyes squinted into slits.

"How dare you-""You are in no position to order me around, thief." I didn't react to that statement. Did he figure out who I was? What would he do about it even if he did? He couldn't kill me, his precious King ordered him not to. "What do you do for a living other than-""Kill people?" I said, and somehow, Ja'far seemed shocked at my reply. "I'm no assassin." I said, and he relaxed. Did he have some problem with the word 'assassin'? I wondered if I had said something to offend him, but when I thought about it, I didn't care anymore. "Then what are you?" He asked and I said, "Someone who follows orders. If my master tells me to kill, I kill. If he tells me to loot, I loot. If he tells me to kidnap someone, I do it. And when I do, I get to see my brother." Ja'far nodded in understanding and said, "Do you see your brother every day?"

I shook my head.

"Then how are you certain that your brother still lives?"

"It's something called faith, Ja'far. You should try having some, it'll turn you more human."

Ja'far was offended with that statement, I was sure. But, he didn't react to it by trying to choke me. He didn't do anything in fact. He shut the lights and locked the doors. He shut the windows and lay on his bed. "The floor." He reminded me, and I sat down. "My brother-""Have faith that he'll live till tomorrow." He said, and my stomach turned.

For the first time that evening, I agreed with King Sindbad's advisor.

There are many forms of regret. Regret comes with those deeds which we think we shouldn't have done. Terrible things which we chose over the better options thinking it will lead us to a happier path. Regret sometimes even comes with those things we did on purpose, knowing guilt would follow thinking we could take it. But in the end, we will only be proven wrong, and it pushes us down even further, even lower than we already have come. But, the biggest and deepest regrets come from those actions, which we didn't do, those things we didn't say, and later repent that we must have done those things, said those words to keep that person closer to us.

But, that's the case with regret.

It only comes when everything is done over with.

When everything is over.

When we are hurt the most, regret comes knocking on our door, to remind us that cheering up is going to take a while.

I guess, that was what I was feeling.

Regret.

That I didn't sneak out that night.

And that I didn't see those files on Ja'far's desk.

Those files about a certain thief called, 'The Trickster'.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed :)  
I know I took my own sweet time to update, and I apologize!  
I was kinda busy with college.  
So, I hope this story is going well, and I hope Ja'far is in character.  
(I know Sindbad is, because well, he's easy to write, or that's what I feel.)  
Ja'far's the hard one.  
Review~ :)**


	3. Chapter 3

There have been times in our lives where everything we do, and everything we feel, everything we experience feels like a terrible mistake. And, there have been times when staying strong is just impossible and for that moment, we break, and let it all out. And, we all have the strength to get back up on our feet, brush away the tears and live with the scars that prove we aren't perfect.

There have been times in our lives where we couldn't keep our promises, and the bonds that we fight for, and the bonds that we try so hard to save, seems so difficult not to lose. Our hearts won't accept the distance and through all that, we keep living.

What is it that keeps us breathing? Keeps us wanting for more pain to inhabit our brains, more tragedy to rot our minds? What makes us, so strong, to keep on fighting if not for us, but for someone else entirely? Is it their smiling faces that tell us that we are the one person that they trust? Or, is it the hope that they have bestowed upon us that keep us wanting to keep trying, keep us wanting to live on in this painful world, sustaining the pain, and moving on with the agony?

I guessed that was it.

Ja'far despised everything about me, it was an aura around him that said so. Every time I moved, he'd glare at me, he'd watch me, ready to strike any minute. Every time I sneezed, he'd wish that my heart stopped beating, and that I would fall dead in front of him. His hate for me was understandable, and I don't blame him for it. It was the very next day from when I was captured, and it felt like a whole year had passed. Sindbad requested Ja'far to bring me to him, and I believed it was for a round of questioning.

But, surprisingly it wasn't.

"Aliyah, I hope you slept well?" I hadn't slept at all. But, lack of sleep was something I was used to. My eyes told another story entirely and Sinbad caught on pretty fast. "I see." He said, and my eyes darted to Ja'far who moved in front of me. "Sin, this woman tried to assassinate you. I don't think we should help her. Letting her go itself is something I cannot agree for-""I am not letting her go alone, Ja'far. You will go with her." Ja'far was confused, and so was I.

"What?" The word rolled out of my mouth even before my mind registered what had happened. Sindbad smirked at me and Ja'far breathed loudly. "But I cannot leave Sindria Sin." Ja'far warned him. His voice held so much emotion, and the emotion that was outstanding was that he didn't approve of what Sindbad had asked him to do.

"Of course you can, I am the King and I tell you, you need a vacation, and this beautiful lady needs help." I couldn't help but feel Sindbad was out of his mind. Sending one of his royal advisors to help a common thief like me. Ja'far couldn't say anymore I assumed and Sindbad let out a breath. "So, Aliyah, in return for us helping you-""I did not ask for your help, so I am not obliged to return any favors." I stated and Sindbad laughed at me. "No, no, Ja'far wants to kill you, you know. If you die, no one can save your brother, you knew that right?" I frowned.

What was this called? Blackmail? I didn't like being bossed around, and this feeling of extreme wrath and helplessness filled me.

I couldn't utter a word.

"So, take Ja'far to the place that ordered you to kill me, and bring back your brother. What is the place? Who ordered you to kill me?" I didn't want to answer, but for my brother I would do anything.

"Al-Fida." I stated, my voice was soft. It was made out to me that Sindbad and Ja'far hadn't heard of the organization. The organization that killed my family. The organization that destroyed my village and slaughtered all the people who lived in it. 'Fida' meant redemption. Redemption meant improvement. My organization, or the group that I worked for, that I was forced to work for, strived for a world where people like Sindbad didn't live in it. The strived for a world that deemed a distance between people with power and people without.

Sindbad's entire notion of a country was preposterous or that was what Al-Fida believed. God existed and he was not merciful. The wrath of God meant destruction. It meant punishment for those who didn't fit in, and for those who broke the rules of living in harmony. God's fury sent the non-believers to hell, and these were the teachings Al-Fida wanted to spread.

Through me.

That was how the Trickster was born.

The Trickster was a medium through which Al-Fida wanted to spread their teachings through punishing those who they thought deserved punishment, and help for those who they thought deserved it. The Trickster robbed the people who didn't believe in God, and no matter how poor they were, Trickster was the hand of God, carrying out God's deeds.

But, it wasn't long before Sindria deemed the Trickster a threat. As a menace that robbed the poor and, and killed the innocent.

And what didn't come up to the surface was that I was the Trickster.

And if somehow Sindbad comes to know of my true identity, something told me his want to help me would somehow turn into a savage desire to kill the person that drained his country of wealth, if not excessively, but my deeds were enough to be noticed and enough to be deemed a hazard.

"Do you know who the leader is?" I didn't actually, and I honestly shook my head. Ja'far frowned, something I noticed and I didn't know why, but that made me smile. His discomfort made me happy in a way that was unimaginable. He disliked me, and maybe I too disliked him, because of his hate for me.

Even though his hate had a reason and mine didn't, I smiled at his anxiety.

I was led outside by Ja'far and he questioned me without turning to me. "Where is the place?" I didn't know the name of the location, I only knew how to get there. Ja'far noticed this and sighed with remorse. His ropes bound my hands together to prevent me from escaping, something I didn't plan on doing.

"I will not escape. Didn't I already tell you that my brother's life means more to me than my own?" I questioned the advisor, the tone of my voice indicating annoyance. "I don't care." Ja'far stated and said, "How do we get there?" I took a deep breath, and said, "I only know how to get there in the dark, the day time makes me confused." He turned to look at me with an expression that I found unreadable.

"What?" I sighed and said, "I work in the darkness, so the routes I know and recognize are only in the dark. During the day, I cannot recognize anything, not a single route." Ja'far didn't see this coming, and he groaned. He stared at my face and said, "Who is your brother?" Someone he wouldn't know, that I assumed immediately. "His name is Asad. He is 11 years old." Ja'far blinked once and turned away. "Why is it that you put your life away for him the way you do?" He asked, and his question baffled me.

"Ja'far, why do you follow King Sindbad?" The question, startled him, I was sure and he answered slowly. "Because he saved my life." He wasn't done talking, I was sure by the expression on his face. So I waited.

"I tried to assassinate him myself. Because I was ordered to." My body stiffened. "But, I couldn't. And…""We are similar you and I." I stated and Ja'far didn't have to nod to agree. "Only difference is, at that time you didn't have someone to protect. Someone's hopes you wished to keep alive. But, I do. And therefore, I must save my brother. Just like how you now want to protect King Sindbad." I firmly stated and found that Ja'far wasn't moving. "Where is this place? Do you know of any landmarks?" He said, and I nodded.

I knew one place which was near to where I had to go.

"The Reim Empire." I said, and Ja'far looked at me with a startled expression. It was as if I had said something he didn't want to hear. "What?" he said, and I nodded. "Al-Fida's location is close to the Reim Empire." I said, and Ja'far sighed.

We had to move quickly I realized and Ja'far was very fast. I could barely keep up, and he was irritated with how slowly I moved compared to him. I was sure he hadn't told me everything about his past, and something told me he wasn't ordered to kill King Sindbad. No one would just ask someone to kill Sindbad off without extra help.

I licked my lips and closed my eyes.

I didn't like my duty.

'It's all your turn now. Get to Sindbad. He is alone now.' I thought and led Ja'far away from Sindria.

And that was my plan all along.

Get to Sindria, and get caught trying to kill Sindbad, leaving way for the real assassin to enter the nation. Get Sindbad's pity in any means possible, and lead his lead advisor away from him.

And after that, it was Sindbad's end.

I prayed quietly for Sindbad's life.

He was a King worth respecting, and killing him meant seeing my brother again, and when I thought about it, an unsettling feeling nestled in my chest. Sindbad was Ja'far's reason to live. Just like how Asad was mine.

"Ja'far." I said, stopping midway.

I couldn't do it.

I couldn't let Sindbad die.

He was kind to me, even though I tried to kill him, and he tried to help me. He fell prey to the trick I pulled, yet, even when I am not supposed to feel pity for the King, I couldn't help but do so. He was a King worth respecting, a king worth following, and I knew he could help Asad.

If not help me, help my younger brother.

"What is it?" I took a deep breath, tears streaming down my face.

"Please return to Sindria, Sindbad is in danger." Was all I could manage to say, because immediately after that, Ja'far's ropes began to choke me.

* * *

**A/N: How many of you hate me for the slowest updates? I do.**  
**College is hectic, and I am supposed to read four novels in two weeks, and I honestly do not know how I can manage.**  
**Anyways, I hope the plot is interesting, and for those who wondered which arc, it is even before the Balbadd arc. Even before Masrur joined forces with Sindbad.**  
**Just after Ja'far became Sindbad's advisor. **  
**Review and let me know what you think of this story so far! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I should have known that Ja'far wouldn't abandon me after that, he took me with him, and it was more like him dragging me with him, the pressure of the ropes around my neck was burning, and I could feel my wind pipe go dry.

"I told Sin not to trust you!" Ja'far exclaimed, I could tell he was angry. I closed my eyes, and let tears fall, but I was shocked to see that my eyes were dry now. I had cried all I could, and my body understood now that tears weren't going to help. I felt my hands become numb, and I collapsed on the ground, and the last thing I could remember was someone calling out my name, and I felt myself call out for my brother, who I knew wasn't here.

I despised myself.

I've always wanted to go back in time and change one moment in my life, just one untimely event that would make my life better. And if I did that, I'm sure it would have made my life better.

But now, I'm not too sure. If I did have the power to change one moment in my life, what if that would ultimately end up breaking my heart?

Or break the heart of another?

I was sure at that moment, I was at a crossroad of options to choose from. Options that would decide the fate of the rest of my life. Would I have chosen just another path, so different from the path I chose now, that would change my outlook on life? Or would I not be given into temptation of power, and just change one thing, just one moment, that could make my life better, or the life of my loved ones better?

One moment that I've always regretted that happened. One moment which I always wanted back, one moment, which would save me from the beast that I became.

I've always wondered whether it was the minutes in our life that made us who we were, or whether it was who we are that put those minutes in there.

I woke up to a bright light, and a place that I did not recognize. I blinked but it hurt to move any part of my body, including my eyelids. "Where am I?" I couldn't recognize my own voice, and I felt drowsy, like I was drugged.

"Your safe, now don't talk." A voice told me, but I could make out who the voice belonged to. Not the identity, but I could tell it wasn't my enemy. I had no enemies, and I had no friends. I had just one family, a shattered one, a family that I didn't know was dead or alive.

I could tell Ja'far was around, somewhere and he would be regretting having me around. I was slowing him down from saving his country and saving his king. Saving the one man that meant the world to him, just like Asad meant the world to me. That was when it hit me, Sindbad was in danger, and it was all because of me. Ja'far and I were hurrying to Sindria again, and that was when I collapsed.

I sat up straight, abruptly, and my eyes were wide when I yelled out, "King Sindbad! Is h-he-is he alright-Ja'far-""Aliyah, I am fine." It was him.

King Sindbad.

And next to him was Ja'far and another male that I didn't recognize. Behind Ja'far's legs was a boy that I couldn't see that clearly, but I knew it was someone that I once knew. "But how-""Ja'far carried you here, and it was just in time. And you shouldn't have underestimated me, I am King Sindbad, I am strong enough to defend myself." He smiled at me, and I didn't know why.

I tricked him, and he was smiling at me as if I saved his life.

"I tricked you and I was the reason you were attacked. I did not save your life, stop smiling at me like that." My sentence came out like a scolding to him, and Sindbad laughed at me. "Anyways, did you know you were unconscious for over a month? You were seriously starved and dehydrated. And-"Sindbad frowned at Ja'far and said, "-Ja'far's hold on you with his rope almost killed you, your windpipe was seriously damaged."

In that one month, Sindbad had made another friend. A red haired gorilla like man, who wore more gold than any normal person could carry. "Aliyah, there is something else we need to discuss." This time, Sindbad smiled wider and I grew annoyed.

"Ja'far." He said, and the white haired male that came so close to ending my life moved aside for me to be able to see that one boy that was hiding behind his legs.

He had pink hair. And his eyes were a slight turquoise. My hands began to shiver and I let out a soft whimper. I got off the bed, and waited. I waited for a sign from the boy.

"Ali." He said, closing his eyes and then reopening them, a game we once played a very long time ago.

I ran to the boy and embraced him, washing his face with my tears, hugging him as closely as I could, and letting out tears I didn't know I held back for so long. I kissed his hair, and his face, and his hands, it was as if I was blessed. "Asad!" My voice was shaking, my hands were trembling. I was beyond happy, and this was all I needed.

Right then, I didn't care about the eyes that were watching me, and judging me. All that mattered was my younger brother that I was holding, my younger brother who was safe, and alive and well. He looked healthy, and I was relieved. My heart grew soft at the very sight of him, and I knew right then that this boy was my life.

"Ali, don't cry, I'm here now." He spoke, his voice a little broken, because he was growing older. He was eleven now, and I was fourteen. I felt his soft fingers wipe the tears off my face and I smiled at him. "Sin saved my life. He came with that big man and white man and helped me from Al-Fida." Asad spoke and I looked down on the ground.

"I promised that I would help you, Aliyah. I don't break promises." Sindbad said, and I licked my lips before falling to his feet.

"Thank you." I said, and he was shocked. I could tell everyone in that room was shocked. Ja'far mostly, since he almost killed me. I didn't need details of how they saved my brother, but all that mattered to me was Asad was alive, and safe, and well.

"Don't bow to me, Aliyah, I need your favor in something." I nodded and stood up, holding my brother close to me. He had grown taller, his head now reached my chest. "Anything." I said, and my voice showed my sincerity.

"We'll talk about this after dinner! For that you need to be dressed up! Yamraiha, take her and decorate her." Sindbad said, and I could see a beautiful woman with blue medium-length hair and big breasts. Sindbad spoke about me as if I were a tree that needed decoration. "Oh yes." The woman said, and pulled me away, but I didn't want to let go of my brother. Yamraiha noticed this and her expression softened.

There was a hand on my shoulder and I could swear that it was Sindbad, but it was not. It was Ja'far and my eyes widened. "When you were asleep, Asad was always with Ja'far. It was as if they were best friends!" Sindbad exclaimed and I didn't understand how. "Go, he'll be fine." Ja'far told me and I obeyed.

Yamraiha was a kind woman, and she dressed me in inappropriate clothes. She didn't say much to me but only things like, "Oh this is a better suit for you!" and then came in another girl, a blonde, who looked no older than me.

"I'm Pisti." She laughed for some reason and I didn't change my expression. After I was 'dressed', Yamraiha looked at me and said, "Aliyah, you know no matter how beautifully you dressed tonight, you won't look that attractive if you didn't smile. A smile is the best make up a woman can wear, I suggest you have one." She smiled at me, and I felt myself doing the same.

I walked outside to the place where the dinner was held and I could see it was a very festive occasion. They were celebrating, and I didn't know why. "Why are you all celebrating?" I spoke, and Sinbad's eyes were on me instantly.

Ja'far looked at me as well, but he looked shocked for some reason, and I could tell why. Ja'far had seen me in rags, and clothes that didn't show much of my body, but now I was cleaned up and I was forced to wear grand clothes, which would make any girl look beautiful.

Asad ran up to me and I hugged him, and smiled, while I still felt Ja'far's eyes on me.

"Aliyah, you look beautiful!" I turned red on impulse on Sindbad's statement, and I smiled softly. The dinner was indeed a celebration without reason.

But, I did have reason.

"Thank you Sindbad, for saving my brother. It means so much to me-""Don't be silly! Eat now!" Sindbad ordered.

I watched my brother eat to his fill, laughing and talking, a sight that I waited and dreamed to see for so long. He was so happy, and that made my heart melt with joy.

I never wanted him to have a frown on his face ever again.

I stood up, excusing myself but at this point, no one would notice. I walked to the palace and I sobbed, but these tears weren't of sorrow, but of joy.

"You weren't lying." I heard a voice behind me, and I turned to see Ja'far. "Lying?" He nodded. "About Asad. You seem to love him-""Don't insult me Ja'far. I told you I wasn't lying about him. You cannot imagine the relief I felt when I saw him safe and sound. I wanted nothing more in life. It was as if all my crimes were washed away because Asad was alive."

Ja'far did the strangest thing after that. He smiled at me.

"Sindbad took you in after you collapsed a month ago, and asked Pisti and Yamraiha to treat you. And after that, we went to Al-Fida and brought back your brother. We found someone else there we brought back too."

I didn't know who he was talking about.

"Masrur. He was a slave and gladiator. Sindbad convinced him to come with us." I smiled back at him, and wiped my tears.

"Thank you." I said, and Ja'far smiled back.

But while I knew his smile held nothing behind it, mine did. I knew I couldn't stay here for too long. I had to leave.

My fate with Al-Fida wouldn't ever leave me. There was something else that I had to do. And this time, I had to do it alone.

* * *

**A/N: Anybody out there? Let me know you're reading this... *cries in a corner***


End file.
